Trapped
by khooxp
Summary: The Bladebreakers and the White tigers are trapped in an unknown place. In an haunted mansion, surrounded by forests, will they be able to survive, or will whatever that's out there get them before help arrives? More teams are slowly thrown in as well
1. Chapter 1

XP: A freaky story! For those who like a bit of horror! It's my first time trying this genre, so... hopefully you'll like it!

It might take long for me to update this :'(

* * *

><p><strong>**Start**<strong>

Kai bolted awake at the sound of the roaring thunder outside wherever he was. He looked around to find the Bladebreakers, including Kenny and Daichi and Hilary and white tigers around him when the lightning struck again. Stunned, he looked around him in the darkness to see that he was in a large place with ancient looking furniture. The rain smashed hard onto the roof and the windows, and the wind howled outside. Standing up, he walked to the window and looked out beyond the large mansion. It seemed like a deserted place. A hauntingly sweet lullaby was playing from what must be a musicbox.

SMASH!

Kai flinched, and whipped around, eyes glowing red in the darkness.

"AHHHH VAMPIREEEE!"

Oh. It was just Tyson who knocked over a vase when he woke up. Kai sweatdropped as the boy continued to scream and point at him. The other bladers started to stirr.

"Tyson..." Kai shook his head, sighing.

"AAAHHH! The vampire knows my name!" Tyson wagged a finger at Kai.

"..." Kai sighed.

"Mm?" Rei rubbed his eyes and woke up. "Oh... Hey, Kai. What's going on?"

"AAAHHH- wait, what? Kai?" Tyson stopped screaming and started to scruntinise the 'vampire' who continued to sigh.

"Where are we?" The scared voice of Kenny rang shrilly in the room. The lighting flashed again, cracking the sky into two, illuminating Kai's figure as he leaned against the window, scarf billowing around him, eyes continuing to glow an eerie red, skin looking unnaturally pale in the light.

"AHHHH!"

Kai sighed again.

"Er, um, Kai, could you move away from the window?" Max requested quietly, huddling with Tyson in fear. Red eyes turned to stare at him, and Max shivered. Kai closed his eyes and moved away from the window. Max, Tyson, Kenny and Hillary breathed a sigh of relief, and turned around... to see more pairs of eyes glowing in the dark!

"AHHH!"

"Chill, guys!" Rei chuckled. It was just the neko-jins.

Silently, Kai walked past the rest of them, looking out the hallway. It seemed like a huge place with a lot of rooms.

"Ok, let's first check who's here. Please say your name in turns," Rei took charge, smiling. "Rei here."

"Mariah."

"Lee."

"Max."

"Tyson."

"Hilary."

"Kevin."

"K-KEnny."

"...Gary."

"...Kai?" Tyson called out. Kai turned, red eyes opening again, just as the creepy lullaby stopped.

"AHHH! WHEN DID YOU GET BEHIND US?" Kenny, Daichi and Tyson freaked. Kai sighed as he flicked the light switch. Light flooded the room, and they saw they were in a large mansion-like room with lots of furniture. The furniture seemed ancient and of high value under the orange, dim light. It was just as scary as the darkness. Well, at least Kai wasn't as creepy anymore.

Kai turned to leave, up Rei stopped him. "Kai, where are you going?"

"...Exploring," Kai said quietly, voice resounding in the room.

"Alone? I'll go with you," Rei said gently.

"Hn..."

"Don't leave us behind!" Kenny shrieked. "This is just like a horror movie, oh my god!"

Soon, Kai was leading them through the dark halls, everyone else huddled behind for security and comfort. Lee brought up the rear, because, well, the person behind was usually taken first in horror movies, right? He wanted to protect the rest of them. The person first was at high risk too. They moved away from the light of their room and ventured deeper and deeper.

"Girls, you might want to stay behind Kai," Lee whispered to Mariah and Hilary who were in front of him.

"Why?" Mariah questioned in confusion.

"...Haven't you watched horror movies...?" Lee sighed. Hilary blinked, and quickly pulled Mariah in front of the other guys to be directly behind Kai.

Suddenly, something swung towards them, and Kai quickly jumped and turned in midair with a swinging kick, flinging whatever it was into the wall with a painfully loud sound.

"Kai!"

Kai took out a lighter and flicked it on, bringing the small flame to whatever swung towards them. It was a fake corpse. Someone was playing tricks on them.

They screamed at the bloody face, which was, well, ketchup, and the bloody eyes, which were, made of plastic, and the face... with was powdered with flour.

"Thank god we have Kai!" Tyson breathed out.

"Well, I doubt we would have even gotten out of that room without Kai," Max joked lightly.

"I-I think we'll stay in the middle instead," Hilary mumbled, jittery. She didn't want to see the horrors Kai brought down without a word. With Kai in the lead, then Rei, Tyson, Max, Daichi, Kevin, Kenny, Hilary, Mariah and then Gary and Lee.

As Kai felled more fake corpses with expert precision, the other bladers got more used to the darkness. Suddenly, the floor seemed to move beneath them as the thunder struck.

"Kyaa!" Hilary slipped down, well, something, into endless darkness, but a hand caught her and pulled her up. Red eyes told her it was Kai.

"T-Thank you..." Hilary mumbled, heart palpitating in her chest from shock. Kai surveryed the hole that suddenly opened up in the floor, it was rather large. He glanced at the other people on the other side of the hole, which were Mariah, Gary and Lee.

"Can you jump?" Kai demanded.

"Well, yeah, we're neko-jin," Lee said smugly, jumping over easily. Mariah and Gary weren't as confident.

"I'll catch you if you fall," Kai said.

Mariah took a jump, and almost made it. Her mouth hadn't even the the time to scream before a steady hand grabbed her wrist and pushed her towards Lee. There was no insult or reassuring words from Kai, he just turned his attention to Gary instead.

"G-Gary big... Gary no can jump far..."

Kai contemplated this for a bit, before going to a swinging corpse and untying the rope, flinging one side of it to the other side. "Tie it around yourself. Even if you fall, we'll pull you over."

Gary was about to stammer something else, but he saw the anxiousness and corncern in the other bladers eyes, as well as the hard-set determination in Kai's eyes. He tied the rope around himself, mouth a grim slash as he jumped as far as he could.

Which was, not as far as Kai expected. With a grunt, Kai pulled on the rope, legs slipping towards the hole inch by inch due to the silppery floor.

"Kai!" The rest helped to pull the rope, and soon Gary was saved, with everyone panting for breath.

"What kind of hell of a place is this!" Tyson complained.

Kai suddenly dodged to the left as something flew from the direction they came in, before he remembered he wasn't alone. Grabbing the flying objectile, he was confused when he hand touched something rough. There was a letter, tied on the stick he held. He unfolded it, and flicked on his lighter again, staring at the words. Rei came over bside him and read it out for the other bladers.

"Have fun on this inhabited island! The owner was nice enough to sell it to me at a cheap price. I thought that this would help you guys bond as things seemed a bit stiff between you two teams! Don't get too scared though! ... Mr Dickenson."

"I'd say, the old man got scammed!" Kevin huffed. "This place looks like it's going to fall apart!"

"We need to get out of here," Lee nodded.

"I think this place is too dangerous to stay in..." Mariah whispered. "Who knows what other tricks it has?"

Everyong murmured their agreements.

"Alright, this is what we will do," Kai took command, moving to the front again. "We will try to scavenge for whatever materials will help us to survive, and then move out when the rain subsides. Let's split into different groups."

"Kai... how do you do it?" Max asked enviously. Kai raised an eyebrow. "Being so calm in a place like this and taking command..."

The white tigers, though they still somewhat hated Kai, had to agree. They now knew a new side of him, the reason why he was the captain. He was knowledgable, mature and calm in the face of adversity. They held a new respect for him, after how he had lead them and helped them to get out.

"... Hn, hurry up and split into groups."

Still the unsociable bastard though.

Lee decided to be with Gary and Kevin, Tyson decided to be with Max and Rei and Daichi, so that left Kai to protect the girls and Kenny.

"Let's meet at the first floor's entrance once we're done," Kai instructed. Everyone nodded, and huddled together and left to find supplies. Kai led his team to a kitchen. He switched on the lights, and everyone started to raid the kitchen.

"Kyaa!"

Kai was instantly by Hilary's side, before sweatdropping when he saw the cockroach. He threw a fork and it stabbed in, and the cockroach wriggled it's feet, stuck on the fork. "Let's hurry," Kai commanded.

Hilary nodded, still scared. They managed to find bread, biscuits, matches, knives, fruits for food, and lots of bottles of water. Kai tore off the curtain and made makeshifts bags. Kenny screamed as he opened a bloody shelf.

_There was a head of a person with its eyes gouged out, bloody, mouth opened in an eternal scream.  
><em>  
>"Don't look," Kai said, as he swiftly slammed the shelf shut.<p>

"K-Kai, it... it looked real, is it real...?"

Kai pursed his lips and refused to answer, herding them out of the place. "Hurry, hurry."

Really scared now, the three people behind Kai hugged their make-shift bag of supplies, holding hands and staying close. "Kai... is this a haunted house?" Mariah questioned.

"Are we going to die here?" Kenny's voice trembled. "Just like that person?"

"I'm not going down without a fight," Kai snarled.

"It's so scary..." Hilary felt selfish for asking this. "Will you protect us?"

"...Hn," Kai continued to walk, leading them. He would.

They walked down a hall way with it's floor slick with sticky red substance, the walls with candles on the sides lighting the place with an orange glow. Hilary slipped and bumped into Kai, and mumbled an apology. Kai quickly said, "Look to your left." They turned, and followed Kai as he suddenly picked up speed.

Curious like a cat, Mariah looked to the right, and saw a mountain of skeletons. Shocked, she turned back to stare at Kai's back, eyes watering. Kai knew if he said not to look right, they would definitely look. So he diverted their attention instead. But, she did not listen to him because she was curious.

"Be careful," Kai said loudly as they reached a long, circling staircase. It was easy to slip here, and everyone had to walk in a single row. The three debated who to stay last, until Mariah forced a smile. "I'll be the last."

A large bell sound started in the place, startling everyone. "Keep your launcher out," Kai advised Mariah as he brought them down, testing the steps. Mariah nodded silently, following them cautiously, constantly looking behind in fear, clutching her launcher. However, the presence of her beyblade and bitbeast calmed her. Again, she was awed. Kai really knew how to deal with such situations.

They reached the front door, which was blood stained everywhere with dying messages written everywhere in blood. Soon, Rei came, leading Max, Tyson and Daichi. They had found blankets, raincoats and clothes to change. However, Tyson was carrying Max, who looked horrified.

"What happened?" Kai went over to check on Max.

"He accidentally fell down the basement stairs when we were exploring, and... he..." Rei sighed.

"Dead people..." Daichi mumbled.

Tyson's eyes were watering as he looked at Kai with pleading eyes. "I want to go home! I don't want to stay here anymore!"

"And why are you telling me this?" Kai snorted, eyes turning to the side to see Lee, Gary and Kevin. They found long bamboo poles and had tore off curtains and bedsheets, planning to make tents. Kai tested the door, pushing the handle. He blinked when it could not open, feeling a sticky substance on his hand. Kai grimaced.

"Let me try," Lee offered.

"No," Kai shook his head. "It's locked. We should try the window instead."

They went to the window together, only to hear a child's giggle resound throughout the room.

_My dolls... you cannot escape..._

"I'll prove you wrong!" Kai shouted, throwing out a kick at the window, smashing the glass. Howls of wind greeted them, as well as the splashing of rain.

"Kai! The weather is too bad to go out!" Rei said worriedly.

"And what? You want to stay here?" Kevin mumbled, tears in his eyes as the creepy lullaby played again.

"We'll take a vote then. Those who want to go out please raise your hand," Lee ordered, raising his hand. Uncertainly, everyone's hand went up, as they didn't want to stay here. Only Kai did not raise his hand.

"Kai?" Max questioned.

"I can stay here and fight whatever is here," Kai growled.

"B-but what if it's a g-g-ghost?" Kenny stammered.

"Ghosts don't exist, Kenny!" Daichi cackled.

"S-s-says you!" Kenny muttered, hugging Dizzy.

"Kai, come on, go out with us," Rei persuaded. Kai sighed, and nodded. He led the way, climbing out of the window. "Be careful, it's sharp," He warned. He was instantly wet, hair dripping as it clung to his head. The rest wore their raincoats, but some of them went without as there were not enough. Lee, Kai, Rei and Gary did not wear any.

Slowly, they jumped from the high window, one by one. Some more dramatically than others, like Kenny who screamed like a beheaded chicken.

"Ouch!" Max winced as his hand accidentally touched the sharp glass. He jerked his hand back and cuddled it to his chest. He looked at the window fearfully now, not daring to climb out. The rest soon all climbed out, all casting a worried glance at Max. All of the Bladebreakers knew Max had somewhat of a height phobia.

"Maxie?" Tyson asked worriedly, looking at Max who was holding his bleeding hand. Max forced a smile for Tyson. That was how he dealt with problems, smiling.

"I'm fine, Tyson, just give me awhile," Max whispered. Kai stared at him with penetrating eyes, jumping back through the window with his awesome fluttering scarf behind him.

"Didn't I warn you that it's sharp?" Kai chided lightly, tearing off a piece of cloth from a bedsheet to wrap up Max's hand, water dripping off him to form a small puddle on the floor. "Keep your hand dry." Max nodded and stuffed his hand into the raincoat he was wearing.

"Max!" Rei hollered, as something flew towards Max from within the house.

**_DON'T LEAVE! DON'T LEAVE MEEEE!_**

Kai pushed Max aside by flinging himself onto Max, and both of them fell onto the ground hard as a knife stabbed where Max stood. Max shuddered and stared with wide eyes at the trembling knife. Kai got off Max hurriedly, pulling Max up and pushing him towards the window. "You need to climb out _now_."

"B-but..." Max stammered nervously, looking back at Kai. Kai's eyes softened somewhat, and he sighed.

"Max, you need to climb out now, you need to be out there with your friends, and not stay in this creepy house," Kai persuaded.

**_No...NO...NOOOOOO!_**

Kai kicked aside the other knife that came, but more glints of light in the darkness told him there were still more. Max stared at the sharp edges of the window which glinted in the moonlight. He took a shuddering breath. "I know, Kai... I know, but..."

"Max, hurry!" Tyson urged from outside. "Whatcha waiting for, buddy?

Kai pulled Max away from another two flying knifes which embedded themselves in the walls. "I can't protect you forever, Mizuhara. Don't be afraid of the pain. It is simply another feeling, like joy or sadness."

Max nodded, and with another deep breath, he was in front of the window. He lifted his foot, stepping on the edge of the high window.

"That's it, Maxie!" Tyson encouraged. Everyone started to voice out their encouragements as well as the glinting metal knifes flew with expert precision at Max's back. Upon hearing the metaalic 'shiiing!' Max froze.

"I've got your back!" Kai thundered as he knocked the knives out of their line of target, right behind Max. Tears welled up in Max's eyes. _Thank you, Kai... I... I need to do this, I need to try again, I don't want to disappoint Kai and my friends waiting for me! _With determination burning in his eyes, Max carefully put his hand at the side of the window, pulling his other leg up. He jumped out, and Tyson and Rei caught him. Max laughed out of relief, in the embrace of his friends.

Kai backfipped out of the window after a second, a knife flying out of the window along with him. When he landed on the ground in a squatting position, his cheek was bleeding and he was breathing heavily, tired from all the action. Rei was by his side immediately, checking if he was okay.

"What kind of house was that!" Kevin whispered, grasping Mariah's hand. She was comforting him, stroking his head and whispering things into his ear to reassure the youngest member of their team, while Lee stood beside them protectively with Gary who was looking down at the ground. Even Daichi was much quietr than usual, and Kenny was speaking giberrish while hugging Dizzy. Hilary was beside Tyson, who was reassuring her as while, while she tried to not cry because she missed the safety of her home. Rei as taking care of Max, while Kai was contemplating something.

"Alright, let's first find a place to set camp, before we start looking for ways out of this place," Kai said authoratively, standing up with an aura of a leader. "Follow me." His tone held no place for arguments, and like lost sheep, the bladers followed behind him quietly in twos. They continued to hear demonic screaming from the house, shrieking in anger at their departure.

They found a suitable place far from the house, close to a river. Kai guided them on how to set up the tents.

"Just the two of us?" Mariah whispered, standing with Hilary.

"Well, the gender doesn't... uh... allow us to just... share tents," Lee said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Why not Kevin and Daichi sleep with the two of them then?" Rei suggested. "Kids should okay, right?"

In the end, Kevin, Daichi, Mariah and Hilary were in one tent, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Lee were in another, and Rei, Kai and Gary shared the last tent. Many of them were horribly traumatized from their experience in the house, especially the younger ones, and those who actually saw something only seen in horror movies.

"I don't wanna stay here anymore..." Kevin sobbed in his tent, as Mariah held him. Hilary stroked Daichi's hair, and he stayed quiet, not snapping at her or calling her an old hag. While he was not really scared of horror, he was deeply affected by the experience as he watched his friends in danger of losing their lives.

"Hey, Kenny, we'll be fine... don't worry! Right, Maxie?" Tyson patted his jittery friend on the shoulder, looking at Max for back-up. Max wore a tight lipped smile, not saying anything, and Kenny continued to cry. Lee sighed, it was a depressing sight.

"Gary... Gary no like this place!" Gary shouted, upset.

"I know, Gary, I know... we'll find a way out of this place, I promise. Alright?" Rei whispered soothingly. Gary nodded, still visibly distressed.

Soon, the rain finally let up, and the bladers gathered outside for a meeting. Seeing the traces of sunlight that flitered through the leaves gave them a shimmer of hope. Their phones had no reception, Dizzy couldn't connect to the internet, so they couldn't contact anyone. They didn't even know where they were.

"What time is it?" Tyson asked Kenny curiously. Kenny wore a watch afterall.

"Well, it would be 2 am in the morning if we were in Japan," Kenny said hesitantly. "But I have no idea where we are."

"2am?" Hilary exclaimed in wonder. "We should be sleeping, then."

"H-Hilary, who can s-sleep after seeing all... all t-those... ahem," Kenny stuttered. However, he was proven wrong by the many yawns and sleepy looks around him.

"I'm hungry too," Tyson moaned. "I can't sleep on an empty stomach."

"Sleep, and eat something if you must," Kai ordered softly. "I'll take guard duty."

"I'll... I'll accompany you!" Kenny stammered. Kai nodded, and the two of them sat outside on a spread out bed sheet. The rest went back into their tents to sleep, while Kai stared intently at his phone which had no reception.

"Kai... where are we...? I'm scared," Kenny whispered, tears building up in his eyes once more. "Were those really dead people, Kai?"

"Do you want me to lie?" Kai asked seriously.

"...Yes," Kenny admitted, head bowed in shame.

"...It's fine, Kenny. We're safe. I bet Mr Dickenson will come for us soon. It's just all a big prank that went a bit far, is all," Kai lied smoothly.

"...Thank you, Kai."

"Hn," Kai grunted, sending random smses to the blitzkrieg boys even though he knew they wouldn't receive it. He saw all the sending errors and sighed.

Suddenly, one seemed to work. Kai blinked as he saw the words appear on the screen. **Sending success. **He checked the contact. It was Tala. Of course, Tala, with the latest technology iphone. Tala with the cyber mind. Tala with the enhanced phone due to his sick cyber mind.

He checked the message he sent.

**_Lost. Bring food. Tyson eats. _**

Kai snorted. He sent that on an impulse. He wanted to send another message, but his phone suddenly shut down by itself, and no matter how he pressed, it just wouldn't turn on again.

"...Are you cold?" Kai asked quietly, staring at the way Kenny was hugging himself and rubbing his arms in a weak attempt to generate heat. Kenny nodded, shivering.

Kai helped him to start a fire, and Kenny sat closer to it as Kai laid back on the laid out bedsheet, used to the coldness. He was from Russia afterall. He was still messing around with his phone, he was bored and had nothing better to do. He was wondering why it shut down by itself. He stared at Dizzy in contemplation for quite a while, as the small blinking light on Dizzy's side turned red. "Kenny? Is there something wrong with Dizzy?"

Kenny blinked, before lifting Dizzy into his lap. "Oh no! The battery is running low!"

"Kenny, I guess... this is goodbye," Dizzy said sadly.

"No! Dizzy!" Kenny cried out frantically.

"See you again... if you're back to a world with electronics and electricity..." Dizzy's voice slowly fizzled out.

"Dizzy!" Kenny shrieked, and Kai winced. Ouch, that boy was shrill. He could imagine Kenny shrieking like that at a Mingming concert. Even oucher. Kenny turned to Kai frantically, and Kai hurriedly composed himself to show a stoic face again. "Kai! What should I do? Dizzy is... I forgot to charge her last night! Before we were mysteriously sent her!" Kenny sounded hysterical now.

"Kenny... Relax. There is nothing more you can do. You can only wait until we get back to Japan or something," Kai said calmly.

"But Dizzy is... Dizzy is my..." Kenny sobbed.

Kai watched helplessly as Kenny started to cry and rant in frustration. "I hate this! Why are we even here? Where are we? I want to go home! I want my bed, I want Dizzy, I want to be safe..."

* * *

><p>XP: Hope you liked it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

XP: Sorry for taking so long!

**Something is slowly decreasing their numbers...**

_Thanks to my dear reviewers, Indigo Oblivion, Petalwhisker, dolphin12145 and Mashy-Gaara4life!_

* * *

><p><strong>***Start***<strong>

The sun was bright by now, and everyone had taken a nap of about 2 hours. They had trouble waking Tyson up, however, but decided to let him sleep so he couldn't cause any trouble. Kenny was still grieving over the lost of Dizzy, and the other Bladebreakers were comforting him while Daichi looked at Dizzy, picking it up in his hands at staring at it oddly. He had never really understood how she managed to talk. Computers weren't supposed to have wills of their own... or robots would take over the world!

Kai was growling in annoyance over Tyson's dead sleeping form, and he knew he had to find food sources somehow, and some kind of water source. He hoped Tala was on his way, because Tyson might eat their entire supply in a day and humans can't last three days without food and water. Well, Kai might last maybe five days though, as he was from the abbey. Maybe a little over a week, if he drank rainwater.

Whatever was haunting them seemed to be rather inactive in the day, Kai decided. He went out of the tent Tyson resided in and looked around. The trees around here seemed gloomy and dark, looming over them with twisted branches that looked like grabbing hands reaching out at you at night.

_I'll find you soon..._

"Did... Did anyone hear that?" Kenny cried out frantically, tears still streaming down his face from two hours ago. Kai swore, the boy had some amazing tear ducts, and was uselessly wasting water. Confused shakes of heads were around, and Kenny whimpered. "It... It was a really creepy voice! It had an echo-ish quality to it and it was like the person was really happy and..." Kenny broke off when the other bladers looked at each other, wondering if Kenny was nuts from the shock of losing Dizzy.

"Um... Kenny..." Hilary started hesitantly, trying to not agitate Kenny. "I'm sure it was just your imagination..."

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Everyone looked up, startled by the sound. "You did hear _that_, right?" Kenny pleaded. Everyone nodded.

There was the sound of something flying across the air in a high speed, dangerously coming closer.

"An attack?" Lee growled suspiciously.

**WHAM! **

Whatever it was, they couldn't see it past all the high treetops, but they sure heard it fall hard a few meters away from them.

"I'm going to check it out!" Kai growled, rushing off, Ray and Max following him. What they saw, after pushing past the thick shrubbery, was a helicopter with smoke billowing around it, the grass around it cut and smashed from the sudden landing. A dry cough and a grunt of pain could be heard.

"I think there's someone inside!" Ray shouted urgently over the loud sound over the engines still running. The helicopter could not fly, because the wings were shot off. The engine suddenly turned off, and Max tried looking in. "What if it's Mr Dickenson here to get us?" The two of them moved closer in curiosity.

"It might be against us," Kai warned, making Ray and Max retreat from the helicopter.

A dark form dragged itself out as Ray and Max waited with baited breath. It was someone wearing black leather over his whole body, his jacket, his tight pants, and his shoes. The person's head was covered by a pilot's helmet, and couldn't be seen at the moment. The pilot stood coolly in a confident stance, right arm close to his body as though the pilot did not want to move it as much as possible. His legs had some cuts here and there, with torn leather around the cuts.

"Well, your flying has gotten even worse, I see," Kai snorted.

Rei and Max turned their heads to Kai so fast their necks hurt. "Who is he, Kai?" They voiced in unison.

The pilot himself pulled off his helmet with one hand.

It was Tala.

And his hair managed to stay in its horn shape too!

"Hey, don't say that, something shot at me!" Tala sulked, flinging the helmet back into the helicopter on the pilot's seat. His head was bleeding. "I hate these helmets. I hate Spencer for making me wear them. I can't see as clearly!" Though, without the helmet, Tala's head would definitely be in a worse shape than now. Not that he'll admit it.

"Mmhmm, sure, blame the helmet," Kai smirked. Then he stared at Tala's right arm, which he had not moved the entire time. "Report."

"Head bleeding, right shoulder dislocated, right elbow broken, legs cut here and there," Tala shrugged. "It's not that bad. Help me pop it in, Kai."

"NOT THAT BAD?" Max freaked, before blushing in embarrassment and apologising when they stared at him and quietened down. "Sorry, it's just that I... I've not had the best experiences with broken bones when i was young." Kai strode over to Tala to pop the dislocated shoulder back, and Tala hissed. "I've brought a whole helicopter full of rations-"

"Ew," Kai scrunched up his nose in disgust, but quickly composed himself afterwards.

"Yes," Tala sighed. "Food from the abbey is disgusting, I know, but hopefully it will curb Tyson's appetite somewhat. I've brought extra clothing, match sticks, more water, weapons, well, you know, stuff. You should be glad I brought so much from your tiny message, Kai!" Tala snickered again.

"What message?" Rei blinked, and Tala took out his phone, pressed around and showed Rei. Max leaned in to look at the screen as well.

**Help. Bring food. Tyson eats. **

They both chortled at the blunt message, and Kai looked away, annoyed and slightly embarrassed. He didn't know the message could be sent out! He was sending out random messages to all of the Blitzkrieg boys!

"What happened to the rest of them?" Kai questioned, as they started to unload the things as Ray and Max went back to call the others to help carry the stuff.

"It was all very dramatic," Tala chuckled. Kai started the bandage Tala's arm so it could rest in a bent position supported by his neck, as Tala started to tell his woeful tale of friendship and sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong>*** Recollection***<strong>

Blue eyes glowed in the darkness as Tala watched the intruders.

"Hey, psst, which cell were they in again?" Tala heard someone whisper. Tala was carrying a backpack, hiding behind a pillar, leaning against it. He was almost finished with sneaking supplies via a back and forth trip across the whole abbey without getting caught. He couldn't be caught now, but that voice didn't sound like an abbey kid nor a guard.

"1856D... security level S, last floor, innermost cell," someone else answered, going down the staircase.

His cell, Tala mused.

He felt someone behind him, and knew it to be Ian. The whole of Blitzkrieg boys shared one cell, which was one floor down, way below the basement.

There were thousands of cells here, and about five times as many kids. Well, maybe half of five times if you didn't count the dead kids after that particular gruesome month they had...

They were both quiet, as they looked at each other in silence, communicating without words.

_Bryan and Spencer?_

**Awake, hidden in other parts, I came here to tell you. They know.**

All of them were aware of Tala's secret mission tonight, to get to Kai via a helicopter. They were all helping him, and were all dressed in stylish black leather to blend into the darkness. The plan was that all of them would go, actually, via 2 helicopters. Spencer should have the helicopter access keys now, and Bryan should be around done looting the supplies and weapons. How they had even gotten out of their cell in the first place? Ian's awesome lock picking. Thank god for having Ian on the team, they would be bored to death at nights, as well as hungry if not for him. They snuck around and goofed around on a regular basis.

_How many have you seen?_

**Hundreds,** Ian admitted, signalling with his fingers. **Strange that abbey guards don't realize.**

_They are blind, lazy fools indeed, not using the surveillance camera... Boris will have their hides. _Tala snorted, not one drop of pity in him. Who cares, anyway, those guards were the ones torturing them on a daily basis and putting on airs.

**They seem like people from Dickenson's elite investigation group, that's why they're not caught. **

_...If the dude can make people sneak in like this... Why not get some hard evidence and close the abbey down?_ Tala looked at Ian with confusion.

**If we can sneak out of our cells like this, why don't we escape into the world? **Ian huffed.

_Ah, true, true, Boris would just come back no matter what, hmm? Crawling out from prison like a cockroach. Money makes the world go round. _Tala rolled his eyes. _And we'd just be caught again, right? _

All of a sudden, Bryan rushed past them, a dark blur, a backpack behind his back as well, hundreds of elite troops behind him, all wielding guns.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tala screeched, forgetting about being silent. They were greatly outnumbered! He tugged on the stunned Ian's arm and they all ran hard.

"Blitzkrieg boys, stop! We need to capture you!" The elite troops hollered, making a ruckus after they found out the boys were not in their cell.

"THE HELL WE'LL JUST STOP AND LET YOU CAPTURE US!" Bryan thundered and dodged the bullets they shot... which were...

Tranquilizer darts.

Hundreds of them started to fly.

"IAN, YOU'LL HAVE TO SACRIFICE!" Bryan shouted crudely before grabbing Ian and using Ian as a shield for him and his captain, which were higher priorities due to the stuff they were carrying. They shot the abbey guards that came out after hearing the commotion as well. Poor Ian was shot full of darts and was out like a light immediately before he could protest. Bryan continued to fling Ian around, using him to block the closer darts. Well, not like Ian would die from overdose, the Blitzkrieg boys were made of stronger stuff than that.

They ran up the seriously overkill amount of stairs, slowing down the 'stalkers' in the process as they flew three steps at a time. Tala almost tripped, but Bryan hauled him up and pushed him forward.

"Danke!" Tala cheered.

"Tala, you are Russian, not German!" Bryan growled, annoyed. He was huffing, and decided to drop and roll Ian down the stairs as an obstacle. Ian was just dead weight right now.

"Ouch," Tala winced in sympathy, as he heard the thumps and the surprised shouts of the elites, before they promptly decided to step over and on Ian.

"Urgh, why are they so hard to catch! They were supposed to be sleeping like normal people! It's 3 am!" One of the elites complained.

"What the fuck? He just threw the little one of their group down!" Another one shouted, appalled.

Bryan almost ran past the first floor, but Tala dragged him back and they made a mad dash for the front entrance, not caring about secret doors and what not now... they were in crucial danger!

The abbey guards that were dozing off snapped awake but went back to sleep when Bryan punched them in the face.

They rushed to the ladder, knowing access to upper doors needing excess code, and well, this was the only way with Ian MIA. Bryan let Tala go up first, and they both ascended the ladder as fast as spiderman would,_ praying hard _the people would not see them.

"There they are!"

They knew they were godforsaken long ago.

"GO!" Bryan gritted his teeth, knowing he was hopeless at flying a helicopter anyway. He wasn't made to operate, things, only break them. Tala and Ian were their two pilots. He'd pull the steering wheel out of a car! He flung his backpack up and placed his beyblade in a launcher and launched it down, jumping down to mess up the troops so the attention would be on him. But he knew he couldn't last too long, not with hundreds. But he could stall for time.

"Kamsahamida!" Tala hollered down cheekily, climbing up even faster than before.

"GOD! TALA! You ain't KOREAN, you're RUSSIAN!" Bryan hollered, punching more faces in.

Tala reached the top, where Spencer was hurriedly unlocking one of the helicopters. Spencer had heard what was going on, and in his haste was fumbling with the lock. Tala waited patiently, looking down at Bryan who was suffering. He was already caught on the shoulder with a dart, it seemed. It wouldn't be long till he would be shot full of holes and faint. The elite troops were starting to climb up! Tala playfully threw a knife down with a sadistic grin, making the person at the top of the ladder scream. He flung the entire bag of Bryan's backpack down, which was filled with many sharp and point objects. That should stall them a little, Tala mused, staring at the motionless body of Bryan.

"Tala, wear your helmet!" Spencer flung the helmet at Tala, who groaned. He pushed his bag into the stuffed helicopter and climbed in, looking hesitantly at the second one which was still locked. Spencer hurriedly pushed more bags and supplies into the helicopter, which Bryan and Tala looted from across the whole building via a variety of ways, air vents, secret passages, ladders, climbing through windows etc. Tala stared at the complicated buttons, trying to remember his flying lessons. He had barely passed, for god's sake. Spencer flew too slow to be of any good but his technique was the best. Ian, the techno geek of course got the best grade, and well... Bryan failed totally and wrecked the helicopter.

Spencer started to brief Tala on the flying buttons again as he threw the stuff in, the elite troops slowly catching up.

"We got them now!" They laughed evilly, relieved that their hunt was over. How could the Blitzkrieg boys escape? Jump down the building? Hide in the vehicle? They doubted they could fly anything, being the young boys they are. But they forgot abbey boys knew practically everything, well, anything normal people shouldn't, yet not know what normal people should.

They started to shoot, and Spencer shielded the entrance of the helicopter with his body, defending his captain.

"SPENCER!" Tala screamed in shock. "DUDE, NO! I DON'T WANNA BE ON THIS METAL SHIT ALONE!"

Spencer closed the door, staring at the desperate face of his captain with sad eyes. "Take care of yourself Tala... Bon voyage."

"True, not like there is any space left for your fat build anyway," Tala teased, shutting the door. Spencer opened his mouth, but slumped to the ground, the tranquilizer taking its effect.

"DAMN, ONE OF THEM IS GETTING AWAY!"

Tala started the helicopter, steering it nervously and flying off, ignoring the enraged shouts behind him. He did feel rather guilty for leaving his members behind, but he guessed it couldn't be helped. They sacrificed themselves willingly(Ian excluded) for his cause, which is to get to Kai.

And so, Tala flew off into the sky, the rising sun illuminating the scene, making it much more dramatic.

* * *

><p><strong>***Back to present***<strong>

All the bladers present laughed as Tala recounted his story. They were, however, worried about the other Blitzkrieg boys, despite their past misunderstandings. Tala seemed to have faith in his members, however, so they relaxed.

"Hand that to me, Tala," Rei said gently when he saw Tala shouldering a large bag on his uninjured arm. Tala blinked and threw it over. Rei almost collapsed under the weight, if not for Lee steadying him from behind. Tala grinned mischievously, before going over to help unload more things. Most of the bladers had come over in the middle of the story, worried about the rest, because they were taking quite long.

"Wow, this thing is heavy," Rei huffed. "Thanks, Lee." Rei steadied himself and slung the straps of the bags around his shoulder. Soon, they got everything out of the bag, and they returned back to their camp.

"...Where's Kenny?" Kai demanded.

"Kenny?" Hilary asked in confusion. She had stayed in the tent with Mariah, Kevin and Daichi, with Tyson in his own tent. The rest of the boys all went to help out in carrying the things. "Wasn't he outside?"

"...Kenny's gone?"

Everyone turned around to see Tyson with a shocked look.

"T-tyson," Max smiled, quick to comfort his friend. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere, let's look for him."

"Yeah, maybe he went to take a piss!" Daichi joked.

"He'd wake me up if that were the case... Kenny's a coward, he wouldn't wander off alone..." Tyson mumbled, eyes darkening.

"The little nerdy one with covered eyes and geeky specs?" Tala inquired, setting the bags down in the tent.

The others nodded nervously, looking at Tyson who was about to explode. "Don't talk about him like that!" Tyson growled.

"You think that thing... got him?" Mariah asked quietly. All eyes turned to her inquisitively. "That thing from the haunted house, whatever it was."

"We have to stay together, or that... that thing will get us again," Hilary said fearfully.

"We have to save Kenny!" Tyson thundered in determination. "I'm gonna go back to that house!"

"But, Tyson, that thing is... it can kill you..." Max mumbled.

Tyson obviously didn't care much, already stalking off. "You don't understand, Maxie. He was my first friend." Indeed, that was one of Tyson's good qualities. He was loyal to his friends, especially Kenny, who had stuck by him that first day in school they met. He was however, also very impulsive and optimistic, unable to feel fear until it was too late. No one rebuked him, letting him go now, unsure whether to follow.

It was a suicidal move, in this unknown place.

Kai moved, going to follow Tyson, who was going in a slightly wrong direction in the first place. Rei immediately made him his mind to follow as well, with Max. "Tala, man the fort."

"Aye aye," Tala said sarcastically. He automatically moved to place all the bags in the tent Kai was in, obviously going to stay with Kai from now on. He started to unload the weapons first, hiding a knife here and there on his body, gripping a gun in his uninjured hand.

"Can we help?" Lee offered. He knew cooperating was the only way they could get out of this damned place.

"Well, not now," Tala sighed. "We need to wait for Kai back, and then we can explore this island a little, find new sources of food and water, find out if there's any people living here, find the edge of the island so we can set up signals for ships or helicopters that might fly past." Tala paused to think for a bit. "Maybe you guys should go find wood for the fireplace..."

Tala contemplated, looking around at his fellow stranded people. Hilary, Mariah, Kevin, Daichi, Lee, Gary... "Alright. Hilary, Mariah and Lee, search for any dry wood you can find after that stupid rain. Stay together at all times. Gary and Kevin, stay and guard this place, Daichi, follow me."

Tala handed Kevin and Gary the weapons bag, which they looked at warily. They spread out, leaving. Daichi followed Tala curiously. "You're a wild monkey, you can help me hunt for food," Tala taunted lightly.

"I'm no wild monkey!" Daichi protested. "But yeah, I can hunt for food."

They went far out, until they heard rustling.

A rabbit soon darted out from the bushes. "FOOD!" Daichi declared happily, running after it and then pouncing on it. He caught the rabbit easily.

"That's nice," Tala mumbled, still eyeing the direction the rabbit came from. Louder rustling followed.

"More rabbits?" Daichi questioned, squeezing the writhing rabbit.

The answer was no. A huge bear followed, roaring and growling, rushing towards them. It was a black grizzly bear, sporting massive jaws and impressively sharp claws, the earth shook when it ran. Tala briefly took aim, and shot at it. It went down with a soft gurgling noise with a hole in its head. Tala grinned victoriously at a gaping Daichi. "That's cool! Like, really cool!" Daichi said excitedly.

"Isn't it?" Tala laughed lightly. He moved over to the bear, kicked it to ensure it was dead. "You wanna eat that bunny or let it go then?"

Daichi looked at the miserable creature in his grasp, and back to the bear. It should be enough food. He gently placed it on the ground. It paused for a moment, nose twitching, confused. Then it realised it was free and quickly hopped off.

"Alright then, help me lug this bear back," Tala smirked, grabbing on of the bear's arm, dragging it.

"Sure!" Daichi beamed. He hurriedly went to drag the bear's other arm. When they dragged it back, the other group had returned with wood. Tala began to skin the bear, and the others watched in morbid fascination.

* * *

><p><strong>***With the Bladebreakers***<strong>

"Kinomiya!" Kai called after Tyson, rushing up to pull Tyson's arm. Tyson spun around in rage. "Don't even try to stop me, Kai! Not even you can stop me from saving Kenny! I know it's dangerous and I'm being stupid-"

"You're going the wrong way," Kai cut him off with a deadpanned look.

Tyson blinked, and his cheeks slowly reddened in embarrassment.

"This way, guys!" Rei called, waving his left arm at Kai and Tyson, a nervous Max behind him.

They walked in silence for awhile, before Tyson couldn't take it anymore, and began to make idle chat. "You know guys, when I was young, my dad liked to take me and Hiro on camping trips, and we'd just trek in places like this. It was really fun. I know most kids would hate the wild, without the electronics and stuff, but I really liked spending time with my dad and Hiro."

Kai started to tune Tyson out, focusing on his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>***Years ago***<strong>

_"Well, we're out!" a young Tala laughed, spreading his arms wide beside him._

_"Tala, be serious, we're on a mission to eradicate the threat," Spencer warned._

_"Yeah, but still," Tala sighed, breathing in deep the smells of the nature. "I love this." Tala's face was of pure bliss, and the other Blitzkrieg boys exchanged looks._

_"Let him enjoy it," Bryan cut it, a smirk on his face. "The retard thinks he belongs in the nature like a wolf."_

_"Hey!" Tala growled playfully. He lunged at Bryan, and the two wrestled on the forest floor, ruffling their clothes and getting grass and leaves all over them._

_It was rather nice, and Kai found himself smiling too. The hues of green, brown, yellow and red, was welcome instead of the cold, hard concrete and metal in the abbey. The cold, crisp air was refreshing from the smell of blood, fear and chemicals. The air was moving, not stale, the light was natural and not artificial, the sounds were chirps and twitters, not screams, sobs and whirring of mechanical things, what's there not to like? Their youngest member, Ian, was already starting to fool around and catch insects, and even Spencer found himself staring at a butterfly on a bright red flower._

_"We have a time limit," Kai reminded abesentmindedly, still lost in the awe and euphoria of the natural place. He fingered the metal band around his neck, the one all of them had, which would shock them to a near death state should they not return in an hours' time._

_"That's right," Spencer was suddenly alert. He recalled the time they had to witness Tala scream his throat hoarse and clutch at his neck, the smell of burnt skin, the light smoke... He shuddered. He would not want any of them to go through that again. Tala's smile fell, and he fingered the band quietly on his sprawled position on the floor. Ian picked up a chameleon and began to bother Bryan with it._

_"Ew! Go away Ian!" Bryan snarled, looking away from the googly eyes of the reptile. Ian merely snickered and tossed it towards Bryan, who screamed and flailed around when it landed on his shoulder._

_"Let's go then," Tala said, a cryptic smile on his face. He accepted Spencer's hand, who pulled him up._

_"Let's go thank the our targets for giving us a chance to come out," Bryan grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together._

* * *

><p><strong>***Kai***<strong>

Before he realized it, then were in front of the mansion, and Kai cursed himself for floating into his memories.

* * *

><p>XP: Hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
